fairytale
by Tsukiko-mei
Summary: None of it was supposed to be real–not the places or events, and especially not the characters. An OC-insert/Akatsuki fic; anime-based, slight AU.
1. prologue

**A/N: **Whee~ Another Naruto fanfic. XD  
>I guess this is an OC-insert (note:<strong> OC<strong> not **SELF**) into Naruto world and vice-versa;;

I hope it's a somewhat refreshing, different take on this sort of fic and that someone out there enjoys it! /crossesfingers

* * *

><p><strong>prologue<strong>

_-a master and a bomber-_

* * *

><p>I sigh as I peer down into the shopping bag in my hands. <em>Paramore<em>'s latest CD is staring up at me, the butterfly almost mocking me. Out of the many, many bands out there, and my sister has to like _this_ particular one. I sigh again as I walk along. Finding an actual CD has been harder than I'd thought. Then again, music is mostly digital nowadays, so it really shouldn't have surprised me.

_And now, to head home,_ I think, relieved. Against my better judgement, I have spent most of my day at the mall, searching for a present my sister will actually like. A small smile crosses my face as I imagine Lindsey's reaction to her gift.

A strange sensation washes over me suddenly. It gives me the chills; I stop and look around. The sensation–it is of someone watching me. Of course, that is a given; in a crowded place like this, there are bound to be people whose eyes will pass over you now and then, but this is different: _someone is staring intently at_ _me_.

I bite my lip and shrug it off. I've been teased for having an overactive imagination (I've never agreed) but for the first time, I decide that I am being paranoid.

/

The two move soundlessly, easily navigating through the crowds of people. How lucky they are, that their techniques work here, or else they would have already been ravished by who knows how many fan girls. Still, a couple of people here and there stop to give them strange looks–most likely because of the clothes they wear. It doesn't matter; they can always use the excuse of being foreigners, though the "excuse" is more than true.

The two males stop and watch as a dark-haired girl pauses and looks around. A moment passes. The girl bites her lip before shrugging and resuming walking.

"We need to hurry. She noticed us, and we don't have a lot of time, hm," says the taller of the men. The other glares.

"I know that, brat."

They set out after the girl, being more careful as they continue to stalk their prey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2): **Updates for this fic will very likely be sporadic...


	2. i

**A/N(1):**Hellooo～ More detailed A/N will be at the end of the story; meanwhile, here's chapter one! (finally. /shot)

* * *

><p><strong>i. <strong>**violet**

_-two days earlier-_

* * *

><p>When I wake up, it's raining. The water taps the roof gently, the sounds of pit-pat echoing in the house. I stare up at the ceiling, going over today's activities in my head. Lindsey is making me go to the mall because in just a few days, it will be our younger brother's birthday. <em>But it's raining...<em> As much as I like the rain, I'd rather stay inside today. _Still... _Shopping for Liam will take no more than thirty minutes at the most because I know exactly what to get him. And the sooner I finish with my small task, the more time I'll have to spend by myself.

With this thought in mind, I force myself to get out of bed and over to my closet. A knock sounds on my door. _Lindsey_. I shut the door to my closet immediately just as she opens the door.

My sister looks at me, then at the tiny room behind me. A sinking feeling bubbles up as a speculative glint comes to her eyes.

"Say, Violet..." she begins, stepping into my room.

"Um, yes?" I reply, avoiding her gaze. A smile–it looks more like a smirk, really–comes to my sister's face as she steps closer to me.

"Let me dress you up!" she sings, pushing me aside and throwing open my closet door. I stare at her.

"Lindsey, I can dr–"

"Oh my god, Violet. You _really_ need to go shopping for yourself. Look at this! This is so last year," she says, holding up a blue jacket. I sigh as I reach out to take the garment from her. Lindsey shakes her head and holds it high over my head. "No way. You are not wearing this. Go have breakfast while I prepare an outfit for you."

I know better than to argue with Lindsey because when she wants something, she will go through any means necessary to get it. Trying to reason with her is like trying to lift an elephant by yourself–absolutely impossible.

"Fine," I mutter, and she claps her hands together excitedly. "Just...don't throw away it away, okay?" I plead, gesturing to my jacket.  
>Lindsey walks me to the door. "Don't worry so much, V. Just go eat. Mom's making pancakes." I look back hesitantly but she prods me through the door, forcing me to leave her to her devices. I can only hope that whatever she puts together isn't too ridiculous.<p>

/

Two hours later and I'm finally on my way to the stupid mall. The sky has cleared up, with only the lingering scent of rain left in the air. As I make my way to the entrance, I notice several people giving me strange looks. _Stupid Lindsey and her 'fashionable' knowledge._ Flushing, I hurry inside and duck into the first shop I see.

Almost immediately, something tugs at my arm; I turn only to find a little boy peering up at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Mama," he says quietly. He must be lost. Embarrassment forgotten, I give him a gentle smile and tell him that I'll help find his mother. For the next several minutes, we make our way around the store looking for his mom but no one seems to recognize the little boy.

I debate for a moment whether to keep looking for the child's mother or to just leave him at the front of the store but as I turn to glance down at him, his nut-brown eyes shine up at me with hope–they ultimately crush any ideas I have about leaving him.  
>Taking his hand, we walk over to the registers. The girl working behind the counter looks up from the magazine she's reading, a curious expression settling on her face.<p>

"May I help you?" she asks.

"Um, yes," I say, gesturing to the boy beside me. "He's lost his mom and we haven't been able to find her."

She nods and picks up a phone next her. In a moment, her voice is ringing across the shop solidly.

"Attention! We have a lost little boy looking for his mother. He is wearing a black shirt, and has red hair and brown eyes. If this is your child, please make your way to the front of the store. Have a nice day and thanks for shopping with us!" She places the phone back in its cradle and looks over at me. "Now we wait for his mom to show up!" she says cheerfully.

I smile and turn to the boy. "Don't worry, your mother will be here soon," I assure him. As if my words have summoned her, a blonde-haired woman appears, breathless.

"S-sora!" She bends down and wraps her arms around the child. Sora obediently hugs her back and glances up at me. His mother does the same. I'm taken aback by the intensity of the woman's only visible blue eye–the other is covered by her fringe.

"Thank you sooo much for finding my little Sora-kun!" she says in an unnaturally high voice as she stands up. _Sora-kun?_

"Oh, it was no problem," I respond, feeling slightly uneasy. The whole situation is…odd, for lack of a better word. The woman is giving off strange, almost creepy vibes and coupled with my faint embarrassment, I feel the need to leave, escape. I smile at the little boy called Sora, and then look back to his mother. "Well, I've got to get going. Um, have a nice day!"

As I turn to leave, I'm stopped by a firm hand around my wrist.

"Wait!" Stunned, I turn back only to see a hand wrapped around my arm.

The blonde smiles brightly at me. "Do you come here often, Violet?"

"I… Um, no, not really," I reply, startled.

"Great! Thanks so much!" She lets go of me, choosing instead to wave. "It was nice meeting you, have fun shopping!" With that, Sora and his mother hurry off.

I stare after them, returning the gesture even though their backs are turned me.

/

I still feel uneasy when I get home, though the feeling isn't as strong as earlier. Lindsey meets me at the door, her impatience obvious. I take Liam's present out of my bag and hand it to her wordlessly before going upstairs.

"Oi, Violet! What else in the bag?" Lindsey calls out.

"Pencils!" I call back, tossing the plastic bag onto my bed. I don't wait to hear whether she replies or not; I close the door and go over to my desk. There's a mess of papers on it, ones I don't remember leaving there. I peer at them, then sigh. They're sketches of Lindsey's designs. I recognize one of them as the outfit I wore to the mall.

"Oh, Linds," I mutter, scooping them up and organizing them into a neat pile. I'll have to give them to her later unless I want Lindsey freaking out on me. _As if I'm supposed to know where she leaves her things all the time…_ And that's when it hits me. The reason I've been feeling bothered ever since the strange encounter with Sora and his mother. The blonde woman had_ known my name_, even though I had never mentioned it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN(2): **Err, it's been two years since I uploaded the prologue to this story. . . I'm sorry. ._. If anyone's still reading this story: thank you so much! It means a lot, it truly does. ; u;  
>With all of the fanfic I've been reading lately, inspiration has come to me once more for this story! Meaning that the next chapter won't take ages to be uploaded. c; So please keep an eye out for this story! ^^<p>

Until next time～ /waves


	3. ii

**ii. violet**

_-present-_

* * *

><p>When I can no longer sense the strange people watching me, I heave a silent sigh of relief. I know people are weird, but you'd think that they would try to be less conspicuous in the odd things they do. Oh well, free country, right?<p>

A persistent vibration in my pocket alerts me to an incoming call. I fumble with the touch screen for a moment before managing to swipe the phone icon to the right.

"Hello?" For a moment, I wish I'd noticed who was calling or I wouldn't have answered.

"Violettt!" My sister's voice is a loud, high-pitched shriek. It startles me so badly that I drop my phone. _What a waste of a new phone_.

"Whoa," a voice says. I watch in amazement as a gloved hand snatches my falling phone out of the air. "That was pretty close, hm?"

I look up only to see the blonde woman from two days ago. There is a wide, pleased smile on her face. I take a step back. What is she doing here?

"Hello? Violet?" Lindsey's voice sounds annoyed and confused.

"Here you go!" Sora's mom hands me my phone back.

"Um, thanks." I glance at the screen but my sister has already hung up. I frown. _She's going to think I ignored her,_ I think glumly. Dealing with an irate Lindsey is never a fun thing.

"So what are you up to, Violet?" I jump slightly. Oh, right. I have bigger problems than an angry sister.

"Just…shopping," I answer as I cast a glance at the art store. "Actually, I'm headed home," I add quickly. New notebooks and pencils can wait until next week. Right now, I just want to get away from this lady and be home._ Don't let her keep talking to me, please…_

My answer has somehow sparked determination in Sora's mother. She flutters her eyelashes crazily at me, and for a moment, I have to fight the sudden urge to laugh. What does she hope to accomplish by doing that? I'm not a boy. I open my mouth to say goodbye, but like last time, she grabs my wrist, keeping me from leaving.

"Would you like to have lunch with Sora-kun and I?" she asks. Now that she mentions him…where _is_ Sora? He doesn't appear to be with her. I frown. Wasn't she frantic over his disappearance a couple of days ago? Why wouldn't she keep her son closer to her, considering he'd gotten lost before?

I hesitate. Something isn't adding up. Should I really be going anywhere with this strange woman? _But she knows your name,_ a voice in the back of mind says. _And you've never met before–so how did she know? You need to find out._ And then I nod timidly, in response to both the blonde's question and my internal question. It's stupid, but I won't be able to rest until I start to figure things out.

"Perfect!" The blonde woman claps her hands together before dragging me after her. We walk quietly for a couple of minutes before I work up the nerve to break the silence.

"Ah, m-may I ask your name?" At first, I think she's going to ignore me, but then, finally, she answers.

"Uh, my name is Deedee, yeah…" Sora's mother frowns as we come to a stop. The scent of food wafts by and my stomach growls a little. I blush, hoping that Deedee didn't hear, but to my embarrassment, she shoots me a knowing grin.

"Sounds like you're hungry, right? Come on, let's go eat!" Deedee moves towards a table, one that seems to be the furthest from everyone else.

"Where's Sora?" I ask. Deedee turns around and comes back to me, gently leading me to the table from before.

"He's already sitting down," she says. Her voice sounds much lower than normal, but I don't pay too much attention to it because as soon as we reach the table where Sora is supposed to be, I stop. For a moment I think I'm going to either faint or be sick. My stomach twists uncomfortably as a wave of dizziness and fear wash over me. Because the boy sitting at the table was not Sora, Deedee's supposed son, but Akasuna no Sasori, puppet and poison master of the infamous Akatsuki.


End file.
